


I Miss You

by baymaxivy



Series: Halbarry Week 2k18 [3]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: The stars always makes Barry felt Hal's presence but for once he miss Hal's presence in the real way





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have the storyline
> 
> Choosen Prompt Day 3 : The Stars

Ketika sebuah bintang jatuh berhasil tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, sebuah ucapan secara refleks terucap dari mulutnya.

 

"Ketika aku masih kecil, aku selalu mengajukan sebuah permohonan pada bintang jatuh. Sebuah permohonan untuk mereka aku cintai."

 

Ingatannya berputar pada masa kecilnya, dimana dia masih hidup tenang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum kematiannya, sosok Nora Allen merupakan seorang yang selalu menemaninya melihat bintang jatuh. Itu merupakan salah satu kenangan terindah yang dimiliki sang speedster bersama ibu tercintanya. Sebuah senyum tipis berhasil mengembang di bibir Barry ketika pertanyaan mengenai kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan ini di dalam hidupnya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya sempat melupakan cintanya akan bintang jatuh yang menimbulkan harapan.

 

Harapan merupakan kata yang disukai sang Flash karena kata itu dapat selalu membantu dalam masa - masa sulit. Seseorang yang memiliki pengharapan tentu tak akan takut dengan apapun. Ah ya, dia lupa untuk mengatakan harapannya kepada bintang jatuh yang telah diperhatikannya tadi. Akhirnya, senyum tipis di wajahnya melebar dan sebuah harapan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

 

"Sekali lagi, aku berharap untuk orang yang aku cintai. Harapan untuk seorang Hal Jordan, aku harap dia segara kembali. Aku merindukannya."

 

Pada pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang Green Lantern, Hal menyatakan bahwa kapapun ia membutuhkannya Barry bisa melihat kepada bintang - bintang. Well, cara itu sebenarnya lumanyan berhasil karena sekarang kapapun dan dimanapun sang speedster melihat bintang - bintang ia berhasil menemukan sebuah kenyaman yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Rasa nyaman bahwa seolah - olah Hal tengah berada di sana bersamanya. Namun, kali ini sang Flash memilih untuk berharap kembali pada bintang jatuh karena ia ingin merasakan kehadiran sang Green Lantern secara nyata.

 

"Aku harap kau tak keberatan mengabulkan permintaanku yang ini."

 

Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama sebuah cahaya kehijauan berhasil meluncur ke arahnya dan saat itu juga Barry menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang tengah terjadi di depannya. Sosok Hal Jordan yang nampak kurang sehat -tepatnya sedikit cedera- berhasil untuk gigi di depannya.

 

" _Miss me?_ "

 

Sebuah senyuman khas milik sang Green Lantern terukir di wajahnya, dan saat itu tanpa sebuah keraguan sang _speedster_ beranjak untuk memeluk sosok itu.

 

" _Woah. That was fast_."

 

Ketika ucapan itu meluncur dari sang Flash, Hal langsung menaikkan alisnya. Bagaimanapun, ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang apa yang dirasa cepat oleh Barry.

 

"Uh, berniat untuk berkata mengenai apa yang kau anggap cepat? Kedatanganku? Apakah waktu 6 bulan terhitung cepat bagimu?"

 

" _No way_."

 

Sebuah gelengan dan senyuman lebar diajukan secara bersamaan oleh sang Flash, jangankan 6 bulan waktu 5 menit saja sudah terasa lama olehnya. Setelahnya Hal kembali memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya dan kembali bertanya lalu.

 

"Lalu?"

 

"Kau tak akan mempercayaiku, tapi aku baru saja memohon pada bintang jatuh untuk kedatanganmu."

 

Sebuah senyuman menggoda kini terukir di wajah Hal. Oh... Sebegitu rindukah Barry pada dirinya sehingga ia memohon pada bintang jatuh?

 

"Kau sangat merindukanku?"

 

Sebuah anggukan kini diterimanya sebagai jawaban dan setelahnya sang pilot kembali berucap.

 

"Kau tahu kan, apabila kata - kata terakhirku masih berlaku?"

 

"Mmmm. Sudah kulakukan, _thanks anyway_. Bintang - bintang memberikan rasa nyaman padaku."

 

Mendengar jawaban itu kini sebuah senyum penuh kebanggan terukir di wajah sang Green Lantern. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa benar - benar bangga karena berhasil memberikan rasa nyaman kepada sang Flash meski sosoknya tidak sedang bersama sang speedster. Setelahnya sebuah pertanyaan untuk menggoda Barry kembali diluncurkan.

 

"Lalu, kenapa kau tetap merindukanku?"

 

Sebuah helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh Barry sebelum menyatakan jawabannya. Bagaimanapun, jawaban yang hendak diajukannya sedikit terdengar chessy. Meski begitu ia ingin sahabatnya mendengar sebuah kebenaran akhirnya sebuah pernyataanpun berhasil terucap.

 

"Bintang - bintang itu mungkin membuatku merasakan kehadiranmu, Hal. Tetapi, saat ini aku ingin merasakan kehadiranmu secara nyata."

 

" _C'mere, bear. Miss you too anyway_."

 

Setelahnya tanpa ragu sebuah pelukan diberikan oleh sang pilot dan tanpa ragu pelukan itu dibalas oleh sahabatnya. Di dalam benaknya Barry merasa mungkin di masa depan nanti, dia akan lebih mencintai bintang yang menghiasi langit malam karena bintang - bintang itu selalu berhasil menjadi penopang dalam hubungannya dengan Hal.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments r welcomed!


End file.
